Mummy's Flower Poisoned
by SnowGirl95
Summary: What if the mummy of Imhotep's was poisoned and Nikki (my OC) accidentally touched it. Well not anything good can come out of that. Read to find out what happens. Will Nikki survive? Paised on my other story Mummy's Flower
1. Author's note

Hey this is my story Mummy's flower with a little twist.

Thank you ScarletMoonRanger for giving me this idea.

The story is and the OC's backstory is pretty much the same but I was given such a delicious new idea for the twist I just couldn't help but to write it down.

ScarletMoonRanger I hope this comes close to your idea thank you for it. I will have so much fun with it. My first story Mummy's flower is the one I poured my soul into so it's fun to remake it.

Thank you!

Review!


	2. How it all happened

**How it all happened**

In the ancient Egyptian city of Thebes, in the year 1290 B.C, Seti I rules as pharaoh. Residing in Thebes is also the High Priest of Osiris, Imhotep, who acts as advisor, counsel and friend to Seti, but who houses a secret: Imhotep harbours a secret love, Anck-Su-Namun, Seti's mistress. The two love one another more than life itself, but as long as Seti lives, they may never be together, leaving them with the plan of assassinating the pharaoh.

But when they finally did assassinate the Pharaoh they were interrupted and to save her lover, who could resurrect her once again back to life, she took the blame and finally took her own life.

Soon after, Imhotep and his priests unearth her body and race into the deserts to seek Hamunaptra, the City of the Dead, where the wealth of kings and the resting place for pharaohs lays. Here Imhotep seekes out the black Book of the Dead so as to revive his love, and began to perform the spell that would bring her to life.

But before the ritual can be completed, the Medjai, who had followed the priests as they headed to Hamanaptra, storm the chamber where the ritual is being performed. To commit an act such as bringing one back from the dead is blasphemy of the worst calibre, and so the priests are all condemned to death by being mummification while they were alive.

Imhotep, having led them into their sin, is condemned to endure the Hom-Dai, a curse so powerful that it had never before been performed.

They mummified Imhotep and his priests alive but to deny Imhotep access to the afterlife the Medjais put deadly snake venom mixed with scorpion venom on Imhoteps body and his mummy wrappings so that even the gods themselves would not pardon him from his crimes. Finally they filled the sarcophagus with flesh-eating scarabs and then closed the lid.

To this day no one has found where the creature was hidden.

Until now.


	3. Hamunaptra y1923

**Hamunaptra y.1923**

I looked at the army of Arabs who we were supposed to fight. When me and my brother joined to the French Legion this was not what I had expected. I turned my head to my 'dear' brother Rick O'Connell's way.

''If we die here I'll kill you, okay Rick?'' I said to him.

''He he, love you too Nikki,'' he replied.

''That's why I'm here,'' I said drily. Being Rick O'Connell's little sister I'm pretty used to this kinda stuff. Just when the army was couple hundred feet's away our legions colonel decided to get cold feet and ran away.

''You just got promoted,'' our cowardly friend Beni said to Rick. Rick looked frustrated and yelled everybody to be ready. I aimed my gun to the upcoming army. Okay, next time Rick gets a brilliant idea of an adventure slap him on the head so hard he won't remember even his own name. Oh well here we go.

''Steady!'' Rick yelled to the legion, ''your with me on this one, right?'' He then asked Beni.

''Oh, your strength gives me strength,'' he replied. Oh yea right. If he's not out of here in five minutes I'm officially blaming the heat from damaging my brain. We looked the army that was now only thirty feet away. Beni looked like he was ready to shit his pants and then, as I predicted, he took off. I gave my brother 'I told you so look'. He shook his head and yelled

''Ready!'' and when the army was couple feet closer he yelled, ''FIRE!'' We fired our guns and the front row of Arabs fell down. And we fired again and again. Arabs fell but some didn't and they kept coming at us. Then the Arabs started firing at us. I tried to fire but realized that I had run out of bullets. I quickly took cover and reloaded my gun.

The Arabs fired at us and our troops started getting smaller and smaller. We had to rise up and get to the higher ground. Then the real battle begun when the Arabs finally crossed the wall we were using as cover. We were greatly outnumbered. The Arabs were using swords and we only had our guns.

I looked Rick and he was totally calm on this situation and loaded his gun and if he didn't make it he used his gun as a bat. I fired at couple Arabs. And then I looked again at Rick. Apparently he's also run out of bullets from his riffle when he throws it away and took out his two pistols. I saw one Arab aiming at him and before he could shoot I shot him on the back. What would my brother do without me? Rick gave me a nod as thanks.

I ran to his as he ran out of bullet again. We ran to the temple as the Arabs were chasing us. I tried to shoot them as we ran but my gun was also out of bullets and I didn't have any more guns. We then saw Beni standing in front of us. What a heck is he just standing there?

''Run Beni, Run,'' Rick yelled to him. Behind his was a big stone doorway. Are we saved?

''Get inside, get inside,'' Rick yelled to him as we run. Almost there.

''Hey, don't close that door,'' we yelled at him as he started closing the door. No no no. He closed that door right in front of us. When I get my hand on that little rat he's going to be sorry that he ever met me. No one messes with Nikki O'Connell. But no time for that now. Arabs were right on our tale. We run around the temple. Jumping, running, dotting bullets. If this was Ricks idea of a family vacation he's gonna get it. We run into some Arabs and had to change way. Finally we ran in to dead end. NO! I yelled in my head.

The Arabs were aiming at us ready to shoot. We closed our eyes and waited the dead to get us. Waited and waited. I opened my other eye and saw the Arabs running away. What? Then I heard a whisper. A spooky whisper.

''What was that?'' I asked Rick. He didn't answer but looked the statue behind us. Was it Anubis? God of the dead? Then suddenly the sand started attacking at us.

''Whoa,'' Rick said. We ran out of there as the sand apparently wanted. The Arabs were long gone when we got there. When we entered to the desert I looked at it and wondered now what we do.

''Rick if die out in the desert I'll kill you,'' I said to Rick.

''Hey we didn't die back there what makes you think we die out here?'' He chuckled said and pointed at the desert.

''Do you really want to know?'' I asked. He looked at me when I gave him the 'really' look

''I guess not'' He finally said while chuckling.

''Start walking'' I sternly said.

When we had taken few steps Rick turned around and looked at the cliff.

''What is it Rick?'' I asked and turned to look what he saw. There were ten men on horseback watching at us.

''Come on, let's go Nikki,'' he said as we started walking away from them. Hoping to never run into them again.

y.1926

As I looked the mail in front of me the bills I would have to pay I almost started crying. Almost. Where the heck I'm gonna get the money to pay them. I just lost my job as a waiter at the local bar. But hey it wasn't my fault I bunched that guy. I had already told him to keep his hands to himself. But did he? NO! So I had to remind him. But unfortunately that reminder cost me my job.

And I haven't heard from Rick in ages. I really miss him. He can be a pain in the ass but his still my only brother. And the same time my only family member. Our mother passed away when I was just five and Rick was nine. Our father, well I never knew him. Rick says he just took off one day and didn't come back. We were raised in an orphanage after our mother died. And when we were old enough we were kicked out. Then we did little bit everything. Most of them were Rick's ideas.

Our last adventure was three years ago back in the French legion. I did say to myself that if Rick gets another stupid idea like that I'm gonna kick his ass but now I'm wishing we were in another adventure.

I plowed my unruly golden brown hair out of my face as my blue eyes scanned the road out of my small apartment's window. The streets around here were always so quiet. There wasn't a single soul walking on the street. Put what can you expect? This is one of the cheapest houses in Cairo.

I heard a knock on my door and went to open it. There was standing young probably fourteen of fifth teen year old Egyptian boy with black hair and dark brown eyes.

''Can I help you?'' I asked

''Are you Ms. Nicole O'Connell?'' He asked. Oh god how I hated my real name.

''Yes I am. What is it?'' I said.

''I have a letter addressed to you. It's about your brother,'' he said. My brother. What had Rick go himself into this time?

''Thank you,'' I said as I took the letter and handed him a five pound bill. He thanked and left. I opened the letter and started reading.

_Dear Ms. O'Connell_

_I am sorry to inform you that your brother Richard O'Connell is in our custody in Cairo prison. We are also sorry to inform you that your brother is to be hanged. We would appreciate if you would manage to come and visit him the last time as his only related._

_Sincerely _

_Warden Gad Hassan_

If my brother was here right now I'm pretty sure I would have punched him. Hanged? Honestly. Why can't I have a normal brother like everybody else?

I rip the letter and throw it in the trash bin. I walk to my closet and get my beige three quarter sleeve button up shirt, brown pants and boots and put them on my slender well build body. I put my wild curly hair into ponytail. I exited my apartment and started walking to Cairo prison. He's so gonna get it when I get there.


	4. The prison

**The prison**

As I got to the prison gate I was really pissed off. I'm pretty sure that when I see Rick he's gonna go deaf when I'm trough with him. I walked in and saw a chubby, very very filthy short man walking toward me.

''Ms. O'Connell, I presume?'' He said. Oh, he's voice's hurting my ears.

''Yes now where is that good-for-nothing brother of mine?'' I asked.

''Right this way,'' he said. When I walked beside him I notice how he was looking at my body. Lusting. Ew. I tried to say something to get his attention to something else than my body.

''Why is he here anyway?'' I asked him when we were at the cell.

''That I did not know but when I heard you were coming I asked that him myself,'' he said.

''And what did he say?'' I asked annoyed

''He said he was just looking for good time.'' He answered

''Yeah that sounds like him,'' I mumbled to myself. Just then door on the back of the cell opened and my brother, although he didn't look like it, came out 'assisted' by two guards. He's brown hair was shaggy, his clothes were worn, he was dirty, smelled like sewer and had couple bruises on his body. Apparently he had a really good time.

''Hey watch it you,'' he said to the guards. ''What is it?'' He asked when he saw the warden.

''I'll leave you alone with him,'' the warden said to me and left. Then Rick noticed me standing there.

''Oh Nikki nice to… see you,'' he chuckled. He was really testing my patience.

''Rick you do realize you're in a prison?'' I asked trying really hard not to shout.

''No really I didn't notice,'' he said sarcastically.

''What did you do?'' My patience was really tested here when I tried to be calm.

''I was just having a good time,'' he said looking all innocent. I gave him the look that told him not to mess with me.

''Some drunk picked my poked and I tried to punch him,'' he said

''Tried?'' I raised my eyebrow. Rick didn't try to punch; Rick punches and hits the target if he feels like it.

''Well I was pretty drunk myself at the time,'' he said sheepishly. Oh brother. Then I started to hear yelling behind me.

''You lied to me,'' I heard a woman to say. I tuned around and saw a young man and a woman.

''I lie to everyone, what makes you so special?'' Said a man next to the woman. She looked like every normal English woman. Pretty dress and big summer hat. Something I would _never_ wear. She was really out of place here.

''I'm your sister,'' said the pretty woman with a brown hair.

''Yes well that makes you more culpable.'' The man said.

''Jonathan you stole it from a drunk in a local bar,'' the woman yelled to the man.

''Picked his pocket actually so I don't think…'' the man named Jonathan tried to explain himself with very little success.

''Jonathan would you stop being so ridiculous. Now what exactly is this man in prison for,'' she said pointing at Rick.

''He said he was just looking for good time,'' the warden answered.

''This is the man you stole it from,'' the woman whispered to Jonathan. Wait what? He stole something from Rick? If Rick remembers him he's gonna get it.

''Yes exactly so why don't we just…'' Jonathan didn't have time to finish when Rick said,

''Who are you? And who's the broad?'' I almost laughed at his lack of manners. Not that I had any more of them.

''Broad?'' The woman tried to say offended but Jonathan started talking.

''Well I'm just a local missionary chad spreading the good word, this is my sister Evy.'' So the woman's name is Evy.

''How do you do?'' She said nervously. Well I guess it's understandable my brother is not in good shape to meet a lady. I'm totally used he being a little shabby shape. But not ever as shabby as now.

''Oh well maybe she's not a total loss,'' Rick said bored. Oh Rick.

''I beg your pardon?'' Evy said really offended. Just then the warden yelled something in Arab to someone behind us and the he said in English to us  
''be back in a minute.'' Take your time I'm not gonna miss you.

''Ask him about the box,'' Jonathan whispered to Evy. Box what box.

''Um, we found your, um excuse me,'' she said trying to get Ricks attention.

''We found your puzzle box, and we've come to ask about it.'' Puzzle box. They don't mean…

''No,'' Rick simply replied.

''No?'' Evy asked confused.

''No you've came to ask me about the Hamunaptra,'' Rick stated.

''How did you know the box is about Hamunaptra?'' She asked clearly exited.

''Because that's where I was when I found it. I was there,'' He said. Oh yeah _that_ box. Then Jonathan stepped closer to Rick and said,

''And how do we know that's not a big load on bigswollow?'' Um I wouldn't be so close if I were you.

''You know, do I know you?'' Rick asked pointing Jonathan. Oh oh.

''No no, I just have one of those faces…'' Jonathan started only ending up getting punched by Rick.

''Good punch,'' I stated. Same time the guard behind Rick punched him back of his head. Ouch. Evy simply stepped over Jonathan who was lying on the ground.

''You were actually at Hamunaptra?'' She asked.

''Believed sister we were,'' I said as I was leaning on the bars getting a surprised look on her face. Didn't she notice I was standing there? A big smile grossed across Ricks face oh boy this is not good.

''Yea I was there,'' he said.

''You swear?'' Evy demanded.

''Every damn day,'' He stated.

''Hell yeah,'' I said.

''No I didn't mean that…'' she tried to say.

''I know what you meant. I was there so was she,'' He said pointing at me. ''Seti's place. City of the dead.'' He assured.

''Could you tell me how to get there?'' She asked. After that statement I almost fell over. What? Why does she want to go there. I just wanted to get out of there. Rick seemed just as surprised as I was. The she took off that ridiculous summer hat to for a wall between her and the warden who was still shouting something to people.

''I mean the _exact_ location,'' She said in low voice.

''You wanna know?'' Rick asked

''Well yes,'' Evy assured.

''You really wanna know?'' Oh for the love of… Rick she said that already.

''Yes,'' she said moving to closer to Rick. He then motion her to get closer as she did he crapped her head and kissed her. Well that was unexpected.

''Then get me the hell out of here,'' he said as he was smacked on the head again. Hey he's already lost enough brain cells; let him keep the little he still has. Then they started fighting. And unfortunately as tough as Rick is he was out numbered.

''Just do it lady,'' He yelled to Evy behind the bars as he was taken away.

''Where are they taking him?'' Evy asked the warden that had appeared to beside us.

''To be hanged. Apparently he had a very good time.'' He said. Oh boy. Here we go again.

We watched as they took Rick to the gallows. Can you get out of this one Rick?

''I'll Give you one hundred pounds to save this man's life,'' Evy said to the warden. A hundred pounds. Lady you really need to learn something.

''Madam I would pay one hundred pounds just to see him hanged…'' warden said

''Two, two hundred pounds,'' Evy tried.

''Proceed,'' The warden yelled to the hanger. When I get my hands on him…

''Three hundred pounds,'' Wow, this lady's pretty desperate. Then the hanger said something in Arab.

''What of course we won't let him go,'' warden said. As the Hanger slapped Rick to the head.

''Five hundred pounds,'' Evy said to the warden. He said something in Arab and the he turned to Evy

''And what else? I'm a very lonely man,'' he said as he touched her thigh but Evy smacked his hand away. The other prisoners started laughing at this. Even I giggled a little. Then he yelled something at Arab witch probably meant that Rick is going to be hanged.

''NO!'' Me and Evy yelled as the hatch under Rick opened. Ricks neck didn't break so now he was just hanging there waiting to be strangled. If I'm honest this is the scariest moment of my life. I literally had tears in my eyes desperate to fall down on my cheeks. I rarely cry now I really wanted to start.

''Haha. His neck did not break,'' really great way to point the obvious.

''Oh I'm so sorry now we must watch him strangle to the death,'' he said.

''He know the location to Hamunaptra,'' Evy said. Tears had started to roll down on my cheeks. I didn't hear anything they said I was too focused to watch my brother. My breath was stuck in my throat. The suddenly the warden yelled

''Cut him down,'' What he was free. I saw as the hanger cut the rope that was strangling Rick and he fell to the ground. I knew Evy had done something to get him free and for that she had my eternal gratitude. I ran down to the yard. Rick was trying to stand up. When he saw me he smiled put that smile turned to groan as he fell down after I punched him straight to the face.

''What was that for?'' He asked the he looked me and saw my red eyes and wet cheeks and felt a little ashamed. I knelt in front of him and hugged him.

''Don't ever scare me like that.'' I said to his shaggy hair as I hugged him.

Don't worry you won't get rid of me that easily.'' He chuckled.

Evy and Jonathan came to us. Evy started talking.

''What is your name?'' She asks.

''Rick O'Connell,'' My brother says '' Nikki O'Connell,'' He says and points me.

''Well Mr. O'Connell I got you free in exchange for 25 percent of the treasures of the Hamunaptra to the warden. I expect you to show up tomorrow morning at nine o'clock at the Giza port. Here's twenty pounds for you to clean yourself up.'' Then she and Jonathan started walking away.

''Evy,'' I yelled after her. She turned around

''Thank you for saving my brother.'' I said. She smiled and nodded. I looked at my brother. He rolled his eyes and said

''Yes, thank you,'' We started walking to the gates.

''Apparently we're going to Hamunaptra again,'' I said to Rick. He looked at me as I just grown another head

''You're not going anywhere,'' he said. I gave him my famous 'really' look and said

''Do you honestly think I'm gonna do as you say,''

''No, not really,'' He said the smiled at me. I couldn't do anything else but to smile back.


	5. Start of the journey

4\. Start of the journey

We returned to my apartment. We had bought Rick two button up shirts, brown pants and new boots. I walked to the closet and took out towel, showed in Rick's hands and told him to go take a long shower. When he came out he looked a little bit the Rick I knew. He dressed to the new clothes and I waited him with scissors in my hands.

''I'm not going anywhere with you with that hair.'' I stated as I motion him to sit down. I may not be a professional barber but I think I managed to cut his hair pretty well.

''Much better,'' I said as I started to take the scissors back to the kitchen.

''Nikki what are all these letters,'' I heard him ask. I looked terrified when I saw him reading one of my bills. He rise his head up to look at me.

''Are you in debt?'' He asked. I couldn't find words so I simply nodded.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' He said.

''What was I supposed to do? I didn't know where you were and then I hear your in prison. Was I supposed to come see you and say: 'Hey Rick I see you're in prison oh and I'm on huge dept. How's it going?' '' I said to him. He looked down to the floor.

''I'm sorry,'' he almost whispered. I smiled at him

''It's okay you didn't know.'' I said. I went to the closet once again and brought a big bag with me. I slammed it into the table

''Here you go,'' I said to Rick.

''Is that…'' he said

''You bet it is,'' I said as he opened his old gun bag. ''Everything is there,'' I said.

''You know you're the best sister I could ever ask, '' he says

''I try,'' I say as we start laughing. ''Now to sleep young man we need to get up early tomorrow.'' I state

''Fine, fine. You win.'' He surrenders.

''I always win,'' I say as he starts to get comfortable on the couch.

''Yea whatever,'' he says sarcastically.

''Night, Rick,'' I say. As I lie on my bed.

''Night Nikki,'' He replies.

XXXX

We walked down the dock as we star hearing Evys voice

''…Filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit.'' I smile to Rick knowing who they're talking about.

''Anyone I know?'' Rick asks them. They turn and when they saw what miracles I had made on Rick that leaves Evy totally speechless.

''Morning'' I say happily. That makes Evy's mouth open even wider.

''Um, oh, hello,'' Evy tries to say probably still a little awestruck by my brother.

''Smashing day to start an adventure ey O'Connell,'' Jonathan says as he smacks Ricks chest.

''Yea'' I say.

''Yeah, yeah smashing,'' Rick says as he checks he still has his wallet.

''Oh no I would never steal from a partner, partner. And good morning to you to Ms. O'Connell,'' he says.

''Hi,'' I say

''That reminds me. No hard feelings of the…'' Rick says and makes punching motion on Jonathan.

''Oh no no happens all the time,'' He states

''Somehow that's not hard to believe,'' I say earning a little laugh from Rick and embarrassed laugh from Jonathan.

''Mr. O'Connell can you look me in the eye and guarantee that this isn't some flim flam because if it is I am warning you…'' She said until Rick interrupted

''Your warning me. Lady but let me put it this way. Our whole damn garrison believed in it so much that without orders they marched half way cost Libya into Egypt to find that city. And when we got there all we found was sand and blood. Let me get your bags,'' he said. Remembering very well that long march we were on. Oh the heat. He took the bags and went to the ship.

''Yes, yes, your right. Filthy, rude, complete scoundrel, nothing to like there at all,'' Jonathan said.

''Maybe but one thing he's not a liar. Hamunaptra is not place for weak minded,'' I say to them as I start walking to the ship. I hear some noise behind me and as I look I see the warden behind me. Oh no, he's not coming to. If he's not careful I'll kill him by purpose or by accident not that I'm gonna miss him afterword's.

I put my bag in mine and Rick's cabin and went to deck. Cruise was pretty smooth and the night came quickly. I found Rick on the deck and started walking with him. We heard laughter and went to see some Americans playing poker with Jonathan.

''Oh O'Connell sit down, sit down. And bring the pretty lady with you. We could use another player,'' one of them said.

''I only gamble with my life never my money,'' Rick answered.

''Too true,'' I say. One of the Americans, the blonde one looks at me and says

''You know miss if you ever get tired of O'Connell and his croup your always welcome to come to us.'' After that statement I saw Rick giving him pretty mean glare.

''No thanks Blondie,'' I say making Rick look a little more comfortable.

''Uu Henderson got rejected. First time for everything,'' the one with classes say.

''Shut up Burns,'' he says.

''So you never gamble with your money? What if I were to bet you five hundred dollars that we get to the Hamunaptra before you.'' One of them, Daniels, says. That got my interest.

''You're looking for Hamunaptra?'' Rick asks.

''Damn straight we are,'' Henderson says.

''Who says we are?'' I ask them

''He does,'' they all point Jonathan. I mentally face palm myself. Can't he ever keep that big mouth of his shut?

''Well how about it? Is it a bet?'' Daniels asks.

''Alright you're on,'' Rick says. Never can say no to bet can you Rick?

''What makes you so confident, sir?'' One with a fez and British accent says.

''What makes you?'' I ask annoyed.

''We've got a man that's actually been there,'' Henderson says

''Oh what a coincidence see O'Connell and Nikki…'' Jonathan starts to say put only to get hit on the head with Rick's bag and me kicking him on the shin. ''…Oh whose play is it, is it mine?'' he says getting the hint to shut up.

''Gentleman good evening, Jonathan,'' Rick says squeezing Jonathans shoulder as a remainder.

''Remember what I said beautiful,'' Henderson yells after me. Oh he's so gonna get it.

We walk to were Evy is reading. Rick just slams his bag on the table startling Evy on the process.

''Sorry, didn't mean to scare you,' Rick says smiling.

''Anything that scares me are you manners Mr. O'Connell,'' She says

''He doesn't have any,'' I say. To this Evy giggles and Rick glares at me. I just smile.

''Still angry about that kiss,'' Rick says drily.

''If you call that a kiss,'' She says. Rick just shrugs and rolls his gun bag open to the table. I take two guns and check that they have enough bullets.

''Um, did I miss something? Are we going to battle? '' She says clearly confused. I just put the guns on my waistband and put one knife to my ankle case.

''Lady there's something out there,'' he says and I have to agree completely.

'' Something underneath that sand,'' I say remembering the attacking sand.

''Well I'm hoping to find a certain artifact. A book actually. My brother believes there's a treasure. What do you think's out there?'' She asks.

''In a word evil.'' Rick says.

''Whatever it is hopefully it stays where it is,'' I say.

''Amen to that. The Bedouins believe Hamunaptra's cursed,'' He says.

''Oh I don't believe fairytales and houccoming Mr. O'Connell, but I do believe one of the history's famous books is buried out there, the book of Amun-Ra. It contains within it all the secrets of incarnations of the old kingdom, it's what interested me in Egypt when I was a child it's why I came here, sort of a life pursuit,'' she explains.

''And the fact that they say it's made out of pure gold doesn't makes no never mind to you, right?'' Rick says

''You know your history,'' Evy says impressed.

''He knows his treasure,'' I tell her. My brother may know a lot history of Egypt if it contains a lot of gold and treasures. Then Evy becomes a bit uncomfortable. Then she starts talking again,

''Why did you kiss me?'' She asks. Both I and Rick let out a small laugh.

''I was about to be hanged it seemed like a good idea at the time,'' Rick says like it's something everyone would do. Oh dear brother of mine you got lot to learn. She seemed really pissed off. Evy got up and walked away. Rick looked totally clueless.

''What? What did I say?'' He asks

''You know for someone as smart as you, you really do say some stupid things,'' I say to him. Then we heard a small scream. Rick and I walk to see what it is. Then Rick pulls none other than that little rat known as Beni.

''Aa what a surprise, my friends your alive I was so very worried,'' he tries to convince us.

''Well if it isn't our little body Beni. I think we'll kill you,'' he says and points a gun at him.

''Think about my children,'' He says

''You don't have any children,'' I say to him.

''Someday I might,'' he says and looks at me. Ew. Get out of those thoughts.

''Shut up,'' Rick says to him, ''so you're the one leading the Americans I might have known. So what's the deal you lead them to middle of dessert and leave them to rod?'' He asks.

''Unfortunately not these Americans are smart. They pay me only half now and half when I get them back to Cairo. So this time I have to go all the way,'' he says

''Dams the breaks huh,'' I say sarcastically.

''You never believed Hamunaptra O'Connell, why are you going back?'' Beni asks.

''You see that girl,'' Rick says and points where Evy is patting the camels, ''she saved my neck,'' Rick tells to Beni.

''You always did have more balls than brains,'' Beni says trying to lighten the mood. Heh, nice try. We start faking laughter. Then Rick craps Beni on the collar and simply says

'' Goodbye Beni,'' and throws him off the ship. We listen his hopeless yells for help. I laugh at the sight. The Rick turns serious and walks away. I look at the floor and see wet footprints. Oh no. Evy!

I start running after Rick. When I get to Evy's cabin I see Evy being held as a hostage And Rick aiming both of his guns at the man in black. I pull my gun out. Just then Rick starts shooting and hits to another man in black. Same time Evy hits her holder in the eye with a candle and he let's go of her. One of Rick's bullets hits the lantern and stars a fire on the ship. Rick covers Evy and we run out of the fiery room. Evy starts running in the corridor when she turns around yelling

''The map, the map, I forgot the map''

''Relax I'm the map. It's all up here,'' he says pointing he's head.

''Is there actually something up there?'' I ask sarcastically.

''Well that's comforting,'' Evys says getting the same idea as me.

When we get to the deck Rick gives his bag to the Evy and says to her

''Hold this,'' and start loading his gun. We then heard somebody shooting at us. I start shooting him while Rick loads his gun.

''Hurry Rick,'' I mumble. Finally Rick has loaded and we start running across the deck shooting at the unwelcomed guest.

''Can you swim?'' he asks Evy

''Of course I can swim when the occasion calls for it,'' She says offended.

''Trust me it calls for it,'' he says and throws her off board. He then looks at me.

''Don't even think about,'' I say and jump on my own off board. I hit the water and immediately start swimming. I see Rick jumping off board leaving panicking warden behind. I smile at this. We all get to the shore safe. Unfortunately so does the warden.

''We lost everything. All our tools, equipment, all my clothes.'' Evy starts complaining. Then we hear shouting behind us. There is that little rat Beni.

''O'Connell! Hey O'Connell! Looks to me like I got all the horses.''

''Hey Beni, Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!'' Rick yells. When Beni realizes that he starts kicking the water. I laugh at the site.

''Where to now?'' Evy asks

''There's a village couple miles from here. We should get new stuff there,'' Rick says to us.

''Well let's get walking we have lot walking ahead of us,'' I say and start walking.


	6. Here we go again

5\. Here we go again

When we get to the village the women there immediately take Evy with them to get her new clothes while Jonathan tries to buy five camels.

''I only want five. Five. Not the bloody herd. O'Connell can you believe this cheat?'' Jonathan yells.

''Will you just pay the man?'' Rick yells to Jonathan.

''Probably would got them free. All we would have to do is to give them your sister.'' Rick says.

''Or yours,'' Jonathan says. Yeah right.

''I would have to pay somebody to take my sister,'' Rick says. From that he earns a smack to the head from me, ''ouch!'' He says.

''Yes awfully tempting,'' Jonathan says. Then Evy walks out of the tent in a black Bedouin woman's dress. I have to say she's beautiful.

''Yes awfully,'' Rick says. Ooh. Looks like somebody has a little crush. We mount our camels and start our long ride across the desert to Hamunaptra.

''I never did like camels. Filthy buggers, they smell, they bite, they spit.'' Jonathan says just when the warden spits. Ew. ''Disgusting,'' He then adds.

''Well I think they're adorable,'' Evy says as she pat's her camel on the head. The warden starts to sing. Oh god. He's voice was bad even before. Now it's just terrible.

''This is gonna be a long journey,'' I say to Rick which he just nods as an agreement.

At night Evy in her sleep can't keep her head up so she accidentally leans to Rick but luckily Rick pushes her back up so she doesn't fall off.

''Well that's what I call a cold shoulder,'' I smirk to him.

''Shut up,'' Rick says and smiles, ''you should sleep too,'' he adds.

''So should you,'' I point out.

''Okay don't sleep,'' He finally says.

Behind us warden is snoring so loudly that Jonathan whips him and when warden wakes up Jonathan pretends to sleep. I laugh a little for this. Then I look at Rick and see him looking at the cliff. I look to where his watching and see the same man on horseback as we did three years ago.

''Who do you think they are?'' I quietly ask him.

''Don't know. Hopefully they stay out of our way,'' he replied.

In the morning we unfortunately run into the Americans and that little scum back Beni.

''Good morning my friend,'' he says to us.

''It was good until you showed up,'' I say to him. Then we all stop to look at the opening before us.

''What the hell are we doing,'' one of the Americans say

''Patience my good barátom, [AN: I have no idea how I'm supposed to spell that, in Hungarian that means my friend (google translator) ] patience,'' Beni says to them.

''Remember our bet O'Connell? First one in the city, five hundred cash bucks,'' Henderson says to Rick, '' hundred bucks is yours if you help us win the bet,'' He then says to Beni.

''Oh my pleasure,'' Beni replies. Oh I'm sure it is. ''Hey O'Connell, nice camel,'' he then adds to us. Rick simply smiles and pats his camel.

''Get ready for it,'' Rick says to us.

''For what?'' Evy asks.

''We're about to be shown a way,'' I answer to her. Then when the sun rises the city of Hamunaptra is revealed.

''Well would you look at that,'' Henderson say amazed.

''Can you believed?'' Daniels asks us.

''Hamunaptra,'' Burns says.

''Here we go again,'' me and Rick say in unison. Then everybody start rushing their camels of horses to go there. Hey we have a bet to win. Me and Rick catch up to Beni. Rick is on Beni's right side and I'm on his left. Then Beni stars hitting me and Rick with his whip. Okay that's it. That's when I punch him on the face and Rick craps his collar and drops him out of his camel.

''Serves you right,'' I hear Evy say to him behind us.

We are on the lead but the all of the sudden Evy passes us. Wow, that girl is good.

''Whoo, go Evy go!'' Jonathan yells behind us as Evy gets to the city first. Five hundred bucks is ours.

After we had started our camp we went to the old hole in the ground leading us to the old chamber.

''Are we going down there?'' I ask.

''Yes, these mirrors will help us down there,'' Evy simply replied as she cleans the mirror. Okay how? Rick starts to tie the rope around the statue next to the hole and hits every so often to the warden with a rope when he finally realizes to move out of the way.

The Americans didn't waste any time but started digging right away.

''That's the statue of Anubis. Its legs go deep underground. According to Bembridges scholars that's where we find the secret apartment containing the golden book of Amun-Ra,'' Evy explains to us. '' Oh Jonathan, Nikki you're supposed to catch the sun with it,'' she says to Jonathan and me when we're struggling with the big mirror.

''So what are these old mirrors for?'' Rick asks Evy.

''Ancient mirrors,'' Evy corrects, '' it's an ancient Egyptian trick, you'll see,'' she tells him.

''Here this is for you. It's something I borrowed from our American friend over there. I thought you might like it. You might need it down there'' he says as he gives her a small cloth bag, ''what are you looking at?'' he asks the warden. When he sees me smiling he says,

''Shut up.''

''I didn't say anything,'' I say looking all innocent. Then Evy looks at the bag and sees that it's a tool kit. Then when Rick is ready to go down the warden says,

''Hey look for bugs. I hate bugs.'' Oh complain a little more please. Nobody asked you to come. Then Rick swings himself to the hole. I go next. When I get down I don't see anything special about it. Evy then comes after me.

''Do you realize we're standing inside a room no one entered over three thousand years?'' Evy says to us in astonishment.

''Yeah, this place could use a cleaner, '' I say to them. Rick laughs at my comment and Evy simply ignored it. The Jonathan comes down.

''Huh, what is that god awful stink?'' He asks as the warden comes down the robe, ''oh,'' he says when he realizes what the source is. Evy goes to one of those big mirrors and start gleaning it.

''And then there was light,'' she says as the mirror catches the sun and other mirrors in the room lid up lighting the whole room. Wow.

''Hey that is a neat trick,'' Rick compliments.

''Oh my god. It's Shja netje [AN: Again I have no idea how to spell that] a preparation room,'' She said.

''The what now?'' I ask

''Preparation for what,'' Rick asks.

''For entering the afterlife,'' Evy said in a spooky voice.

''Mummies my good son, this is where they made the mummies,'' Jonathan translated to us.

''Oh goodie,'' I say sarcastically. We walked in the corridors when we heard a crackle noise above us.

''What was that?'' Jonathan asked

''Your guess is as good as mine,'' I say

''Seems like bugs,'' Rick said.

''He said bugs,'' Evy said trying to scare the warden.

''What you mean bugs? I hate bugs,'' Warden says little panicking. Apparently Evy succeeded.

We come to the stone statue that Evy confirms it to be the legs of the Anubis. Then we start hearing noises. Me and Rick take out our guns. We hide behind the statue ready to shoot. Then we jump behind the statue and point our guns straight to the American who also had taken out there guns and pointed them at us.

''You scared the bejesus out of us O'Connell,'' Henderson says.

''Likewise,'' Rick says.

''Hey that's my tool kit,'' Burns says and tries to take the kit from Evy. We raise our guns again.

''No I don't think so,'' Rick assures.

''Okay, perhaps I was mistaken,'' Burns says.

''I thought you were,'' I say my 'sweet' voice.

''Well have a nice day gentleman, we have a lot of work to get along with,'' Evy says trying to get the Americans leave.

''Puss off. This is our dig side,'' The one with a fez says. Oh god I hate him.

''We got here first,'' Evy says. Then we all raise our guns again.

''This is our statue, friend,'' Daniels says threatening voice.

''I don't see you name written on it, pal,'' Rick says back.

''Yes well there only five of you and fifteen of me your odd are not so good O'Connell,'' Beni says to us.

''We've had worse,'' Rick says.

''Yeah me too,'' Jonathan then says. Somehow I believe that, only I don't think Jonathan was the winner back then.

''Oh for goodness sake, let's be nice children. If we're going to play together we must learn to share. There're other places to dig,'' Evy then says and puts her hand on our hands lowering our guns. We lower our guns and let the Americans have 'their gig side'.

Later we came to another chamber little deeper than where the legs of the Anubis were. Evy then tells us to try to open the ceiling. Men and Rick take crowbars and sledge-hammer and start hitting the ceiling.

''According to these hieroglyphics we're underneath the statue. We should come right between his legs,'' Evy explains to us.

''And when those damn yenks go to sleep, no offense,'' Jonathan says to us

''None taken,'' Rick says back to him. We hit the ceiling again but nothing comes down except dust.

''We dig our way up and steal our book right underneath their noses,'' Jonathan adds.

''Are you sure we can find that secret apartment thing?'' Rick asks.

''Oh yes if those beastly Americans beaten to us to it, no offense,'' She says.

''None taken,'' I say to her.

''Where did our smelly little friend go?'' Jonathan asks us.

''I don't know. Hopefully he stays there long. The air is finally breathable,'' I say to him.

After a while of hitting the ceiling we sit down to rest. Of course because Jonathan didn't do anything to help he plays golf with rocks and a sledge-hammer. Evy then tells me and Rick about mummification.

''Let me get this straight, they rip out your cuts and stuffed them in jars?'' Rick tries to swallow the information.

''And they take out your heart as well. Oh and you know how took out your brains?'' She tells us.

''Evy I don't think we need to know this,'' Jonathan says to her.

''They take sharp red hot poker stick it up your nose scrambled thinks about a bit and rip it all out through your nostrils, '' she says imitating the process with an iron stick in her hands.

''Ew gross,'' I say disgusted.

''Ow that's gotta hurt,'' Rick says rubbing his nose.

''Well it's called mummification. You'll be dead when they do this,'' She assures to us.

''For the record if I don't make it out of here don't put me down on mummification,'' Rick says to us

''I second that,'' I say

''Likewise,'' Jonathan says as he strokes the rock with a sledge-hammer. Then something really big drops from the ceiling.

''Jonathan!'' I yell at him.

''It wasn't me,'' he tries to explain. Evy then goes to investigate it.

''Oh my god. It's a sarcophagus. Buried at the base of Anubis. He must have someone with a great importance. Or he did something very naughty.'' Evy tells us.

''Too bad for him,'' I say. We then start dust the sand away from the sarcophagus.

''Well who is it,'' Jonathan asks impatiently.

'' ´He that shall not be named´ '' Evy translates to us.

''Wow, that sucks,'' I replied. Rick then plows some of the sand away revealing a weird star shaped gap.

''This looks like some sort of lock,'' he says to us pointing the gap.

''Well whoever is in there sure wasn't getting out,'' Jonathan says.

''Yeah, no kidding,'' I say.

''Takes a month to crack this thing without a key,'' Rick states to us.

''A key. A key. Now that's what he was talking about,'' Evy suddenly says and starts to dig Jonathan's bag.

''Who's talking about what?'' Rick asks her.

''The man on the boat the one with a hood. They were looking a key,'' She says opening the puzzle box Jonathan stole from Rick.

''Hey that's mine,'' Jonathan says.

''Actually it's Ricks,'' I say to him. Evy smiles at us and puts the box to the lock. It fits perfectly. She then smiles at us again.

We then hear a terrible scream taking our attention away from the sarcophagus. Me and Rick take out our guns and run to the source the voice. We see the warden screaming and holding his head like he was in pain. He simply pushes us out of the way and runs straight to the wall dying right on the impact. We watch his body in horror wondering what caused this.


	7. Attack at night

**Attack** **at night**

At that night we were sitting by the fire Rick had earlier made when Rick was taking a walk somewhere. The warden's death was still making us to feel a little jumpy. I mean sure I never liked the guy but I never imagined him to die.

''What you supposed killed him,'' Evy asks.

''Well you could think that it was the wall since we saw him run into it,'' I say earning a pretty mean glare from Evy and Jonathan, ''sorry,'' I apologize.

''Did you ever see him eat?'' Jonathan says as Rick sits down.

''Seems like our American friends had little misfortune of their own today. Three of their diggers were…um…melted,'' he says.

''What?'' Evy asks frightened.

''How?'' Jonathan adds.

''Salt acid. Pressurized salt acid some kind an ancient booby trap,'' Rick explains.

''Maybe this place really is cursed,'' Jonathan says a little scared. Then wind plows our fire almost out. Then Rick, Jonathan and I looked around.

''Oh for goodness sake you three,'' Evy says annoyed.

''You don't believe curses right?'' I ask Evy

''No I don't. I believe if I can see it, if I can touch it, then it's real. That's what I believe,'' she states.

''Well I believe being prepared,'' Rick says while he loads his gun. I load mine just in case and do not put it back in my belt case.

''Well let's see what our friend warden believed in,'' Jonathan says as he starts investigating wardens bag. Then he suddenly screams startling all of us.

''What is it?'' Me and Evy say at the same time.

''Broken bottle,'' he says. Oh come on.

''Don't startle us like that,'' I say to him as I hold my heart that's still going hundred miles an hour.

''Lenlivved, [AN: No idea how to spell that] twelve years old. Well he may have been a stinky fellow but he had a good taste,'' he says taking a sip. I take the bottle from him and take a sip myself. It was not good by any stretch imagination but at least it will later help me to sleep here. It feels like it's from some horror story.

Then Rick looks behind us. He rises up and gives the riffle to Evy saying,

''Take this. Nikki come with me,'' he then says to me. I also rise up and start following him, ''stay here,'' he then adds to Evy and Jonathan. Of course Evy's not gonna obey.

''Hey wait, wait, wait for me, wait,'' she yells after us. Then Jonathan also rises up to follow.

''Evy, excuse me but didn't the man just say 'stay here'? Evy,'' he yells after her.

We saw the black hooded man running on horseback and attacking at the Americans camp. They started shooting at the diggers. We, being nice as we are decided to join the party. Rick went to the other way and I went the other. I shot couple hooded man one to the back and the other to the shoulder making him fall off his horse.

Then somebody jumped on my back getting both of us to fall down. I tried to get him off my back.

We rolled on the sand as he tried to keep me down and me trying to get him off. I managed to turn myself so that I was facing him. He didn't seem old. Probably my age or a pit older. Well that's all I could tell since he was wearing a scarf over his mouth and nose.

I ripped the scarf away and looked his face. I couldn't do anything but to stare. He looked familiar but I couldn't say where. He seemed to have the same expression. I broke the glance and tried to get him off of me without success. Then I got a totally stupidly crazy idea.

I kissed him full on the mouth. He seemed startled and that's when I realized my chance and shoved him off of me.

I stand up seeing Rick holding a stick of lighted dynamite in his hand. My attacker saw this too and yelled,

''Enough, _tallah. _We will not shed no more blood. But you must leave. Leave this place or die. You do not know what you're dealing with.'' He then looked at me before mounting his horse, ''you have one day,'' he yelled back at us. Then they just left.

I walked to Rick as he took off the dynamite he lighted. I then looked the Americans and I started laughing to the site. Henderson's shirt was untucked, the Egyptologist was holding his umbrella like it was a sword and Burns still had the shaving cream on half of his face. Rick then went to help Evy who had fallen down.

''See that proves it. There got to be fortunes underneath that sand. For them to protect it like this there got to be treasure down there,'' Henderson says surely.

''No. These men are desert people. The value water not gold,'' Rick tells them.

''You know maybe just at night we could combine forces,'' Burns asks. Rick simply walks away. I laugh at Burns a little as I start following Rick and say,

''You missed a spot.'' He touches his face and realizes that he still has the cream on.

Later Rick tries to teach a drunken Evy self-defense. But Evy, being too drunk to even stand up they failed miserably. I wasn't interested what they were doing since I was too tired. My 'bed' was not by any means good but after tonight it was good enough and I quickly fell asleep.

Ardeth's POV

I looked down from the cliff at the diggers. They were not making any sign about leaving. They were stubborn. I give them that.

Then I remembered the girl I was fighting with. What about her was so familiar? And why had she kissed me? Why even that felt familiar?

I looked as she had started to sleep using her bag as a pillow. Who is she? I didn't know why but for some reason I had to know. She was nothing like the other girls I had ever seen. This is not the last time I see her, I promise that.

''Good night,'' I whispered.


	8. A walking dead

**A walking dead**

In the morning we went back to the chamber where the sarcophagus was. Evy was really chipper although I thought she may have a pit of a hangover after last night but she wasn't showing any sign that she had one. We lifted the sarcophagus so that it was standing.

''Oh I dreamed about this since I was a little girl,'' Evy tells us.

''You dream about dead guys?'' Rick asks.

''Girl you need a hobby,'' I say to her.

''Oh look the secret spells has been chiseled off,'' she says ignoring what we just said to her, ''this man must have been condemn not only this life but in the next,'' She then continues.

''Yeah tough break,'' Rick says.

''Yeah I'm all tears. Now let's see who's inside, shall we?'' Jonathan says as he turns the key. We pull the top of the sarcophagus off. The mummy pops unexpectedly out of the sarcophagus and we all yell because of the surprise.

The mummy looked horrible. I may not be and expert when it comes to mummies but I'm pretty sure normal mummy does not look like that.

''Oh god I hate when these things do that,'' Evy says.

''Is it supposed to look like that?'' Rick asks probably thinking the same as me.

''No. I never seen a mummy look like this before his still…still…'' Evy tries to says to us.

''Juicy,'' Rick, Jonathan and I finish in unison. The mummy looks like something had just scooped the skin and some of the flesh out and then threw some acid on it and then it started melting. I can still see some coo dropping from it.

''Yes. He must be more than three thousand years old and well it looks as if he's still decomposing,'' Evy says.

I try to get better look but Rick is standing in front of me. I try to move closer but just then Rick turns around and hits me and I lose my balance and take so support from the sarcophagi. I then feel something wet under my hand and I turn to look and see how my right hand had hit the mummy to the shoulder.

''Eww,'' I say and I lift my hand and see that something from the mummy sticks to it like fresh syrup. I look my hand and see that my palm it's covered in brown and black disgusting coo.

''Here try with this,'' Jonathan says as he gives his handkerchief to me. I thank him and start rubbing my hand clean. I'm so gonna wash my hand when we get out of here.

''Hey guys look at this,'' I say pointing the inside of the top we pulled off while I try to clean my hand. It had scratches all over it, ''what's this?'' I ask.

''My god these marks have been made… fingernails,'' Evy says as she drags her fingers along the scratches, ''this man was buried alive. And he left a message. ´Death is only the beginning´,'' she translates the hieroglyphics written on the top. We then look at the mummy like it would just start walking right then and there.

Later that night we sit once again by the fire with the Americans. Yes Rick finally agreed to join forces but only at night. Unfortunately that means we have to look Beni's face also.

I scratched my right palm as it just kept itching. I had washed my hand _twice _after we go out. Maybe my skin didn't like the soap or something.

''Hey O'Connell. What do you think these babies fetch back home?'' Henderson says to us as he sits down.

''I would be very worried if they would literally fetch you anything,'' I say back to him earning few laughs.

''We heard you guys find yourself a nice gooey mummy. Well congratulations,'' Burns grinned at us. Don't remind me, I thought.

''You know if you dry that fellow out you might be able to sell him as firewood,'' Daniels taunted us. Not a bad idea in my opinion. They laughed at us and Rick made a small sneer at them.

''Look what I found,'' Evy yelled at us.

''You're in her seat,'' Rick said to Beni. He just sneered like it was a joke.

''Now,'' I say as I kick him out. Man my hand was itchy.

''Scarabs skeletons. Flesh eaters. I found them inside our friend's coffin. They can stay alive for years feasting on a flesh of a corpse. Unfortunately for our friend he was still alive when these started eating him,'' She says to us.

''Ouch that's gotta hurt,'' I say as I take one of them into my hand.

''So somebody threw these in with our guy and they slowly ate him alive?'' Rick asks holding one in his hand too.

''Very slowly,'' Evy confirms.

''Well he certainly wasn't a popular fellow, was he,'' Jonathan said.

''Apparently,'' I say back to him as I give the scarab back to Evy.

''Well probably got a little frisky with pharaoh's daughter,'' Rick says.

''If the pharaoh's daughter was anything like you beautiful, I can totally understand him,'' Henderson smirks at my way. I hear a small crack and see Rick holding two sticks in his hands. Apparently those sticks were one a few second ago.

''According to my readings our friend suffered the Hom Dai, the worst of all the ancient Egyptian curses one reserved only the most evil. But all my research I never heard this curse actually been performed,'' Evy explains to us.

''That bad, huh?'' Rick says.

''Yes well they never used it because they feared so. It's written that if the victim of the Hom Dai should ever rise he would with him Ten plaques of Egypt. But there was something odd about the mummy beside that,'' Evy told us.

''I can see why they never used it. Plus that's stuff they did to him was probably pretty time consuming. Beheading was probably quicker. A bit messier tough,'' I say and all of them start laughing. After that the Americans returned to their tents and we started to sleep.

XXX

Later at night I wake up to some noise. I look up and see Evy with a same black book that the Egyptologist had a while ago.

''That's called stealing you know,'' I state to her.

''According to your and my brother it's borrowing,'' she says as she takes the key from Jonathans pocket. That's when Rick also wakes up.

''What are you doing?'' he asks

''You mean what _she's_ doing?'' I correct him pointing Evy.

''I thought the book of Amun-Ra was made out of gold,'' he says as we both rise up to see what she does.

''It is made out of gold. This isn't the book of Amun-Ra, this is something else. I think this may be The Book of the dead.'' She says as she tries to open the key.

''The Book of the dead?'' Rick asks.

''Are you sure you wanna be playing around with this thing?'' I ask not too sure about this.

''It's just a book. No harm ever came from reading a book,'' she says as she places the key on the book and opens it.

''Yeah, but those books probably weren't called books of the dead,'' I say to her. Then a strong wind plows again.

''That happens a lot around here,'' Rick states. I simply nod. Shit my hand feels like it's burning now.

Then Evy starts reading the book aloud, ''so what does it say?'' Rick asks

''_Amun Ra, Amun Dei, _It speaks of the night and of the day, _sue a harum octubs sinmas I bed paia immatiptin supik et sue yattue yattue yattue yattue…'' _She reads mesmerized when the professor yells at us,

''No, you must not read from the book.'' We then hear as small sound like waves put on the sky. That's when Jonathan wakes up not having a clue what's going on. The sound turns into small insect voices. That's when we saw a huge loft of locust coming right at us.

''Run,'' Rick yelled. Don't have to tell me twice as I start running. We run in to the tomb. Rick and I had taken our guns out just in case. We run inside the corridors of the tomb trying to get to the safety. Then all of a sudden the earth moves up. I crap the wall to stay up.

Then a huge pile of sand rises up revealing a ton of those flesh eater scarabs. Only THESE ONES ARE ALIVE. That's when we start running Rick rushing us. Rick starts shooting at them with his shotgun. We run to the bridge and Jonathan and Rick jumps to the near platform and me and Evy stand near the wall. Lucky for us the scarabs passes us.

Then Evy leans to the wall getting it accidently open. She grabs my arm only to get me lose my balance and to fall in the hole also. We land to the unknown corridor somewhere in the tomb. My hand doesn't like the feel of the sand as it just keeps burning. Is it rash or something?

''Where are we?'' I ask as I get up. And before she can answer we hear a small moan pretty close to us.

''Oh, Mr. Burns thank goodness we were just starting to get scared I lost everyone…'' Evy starts but then Burns turns around and we see that his eyes are missing. That's when we back away.

''Oh my eyes,'' Burns says but there's something wrong with his voice. Then Evy starts screaming I turn around to see the mummy very much alive. I can't help but to scream too. Evy backs away but she ends up her back to the wall. And the mummy follows her.

''Please help me, please don't leave me,'' Evy begs Burns. But Burns appears to be no shape to help. That's when the mummy speaks,

'' Anck-Su-Namun.'' What did he say? I can't speak ancient Egypt so I don't know what that means. He then speaks again in Egypt so I have no idea what he says. Then he stretches out his hand towards her. I don't like this. I then take a rock from the ground and it doesn't feel good when your hand is burning up but I throw it at the mummy anyway hitting him to the head.

''Hey you! Leave her alone!'' I yell. Okay maybe not the smartest move since he does turn around to look at me. He then starts walking towards me.

''Suhra?'' He says to me. The what? ''Suhra shamila,'' he says and tries to touch my cheek. Ew. Then Rick comes from the hall way across me.

''There you are. Run let's get out of here,'' he says when he spots Evy. Apparently he didn't see me. He then looks at what Evy's looking and lets out a shout.

''Hey leave my sister alone,'' He yells when he sees me behind the mummy. That's when Jonathan accompanied by the Americans comes. The mummy turns around and yells at them. Then Rick simply shoots him. The mummy falls down and that's when I take a hike.

We run out of the tomb only to be greeted with a circle of guns pointing at us. The young man from earlier takes of his scarf.

''Told you to leave or die, you refused and now you may have killed us all. You have unleashed the creature we have feared more than three thousand years,'' he says to us in a serious tone.

''Relax I got him,'' Rick assures. Somehow I doubt it.

''No mortal weapon can kill this creature. He's not out of this world,'' he says to Rick like he was trying to explain something very simple to a child. Then his comrades bring Burns to us. He doesn't look too good.

''You bastards,'' Daniels says to them.

''What did you do to him?'' Henderson asks.

''We saved him, saved him before the creature could finish his work. Now leave all of you,'' he says and looks at me. For some reason that look made my heart beat a couple extra beats, ''before he finishes all of you. _Ellah, emshi. _I must now go to hunt and try find a way to kill it,'' he finishes. They all start going inside the tomb.

''I already told I got him,'' Rick says to him. He then turns around and says to us as a warning,

''Know this: this creature is the bringer of death, he'll never eat, he'll never sleeps, he'll never stops.''

And then he just went inside the tomb. I look at my right hand as it has been burning for a while now. I look and see that my whole palm is sickly burning red. This is not good at all.


	9. Back at Cairo

8\. Back at Cairo

Back at Cairo we went to the hotel. Evy is backing her stuff and saying that she's going back and Rick is of course disagreeing with her. They were packing and unpacking Evys suitcase and I just sit there watching the show.

''I thought you said you didn't believe that fairytales and hoccum stuff,'' he said to her.

''Well having an encounter with a three thousand year old walking talking corpse does tend to convert one,'' she says firmly to him.

''Well forget it we're out the door, we're down the hall and then we're gone,'' he states to her. Yeah I'm sure she's gonna do exactly like you say Rick.

''No, we are not,'' she says to him. See what did I tell you.

''Oh yes we are,'' Rick says back.

''As much I hate agree but I think Evy's right,'' I say to Rick.

''No she's not,'' he says to me as he packs the stuff Evy just unpacked.

''No we're not. We woke him up so we are going to stop him,'' She says.

''We? What we? We didn't read that book. We did tell not to play around that thing,'' he says to her.

''Yes well me, me, me. I, I, I woke him up and I intend to stop him,'' she then says.

''Oh yeah, how? You heard the man no mortal weapon can kill this guy,'' he says to her. This is giving me a headache.

''Wel the we just have to find some immortal one,'' she states as it would be that easy.

''There's that 'we' again,'' Rick says.

''Would you just listen to me? We have to do something,'' She says as she slams the lid right to Rick's fingers. Ouch, ''once this creature is been reborn his curse going to spread the whole earth is going to be destroyed,'' She explains to us.

''Yeah, is that my problem?'' He asks her. Isn't that, kinda?

''Well it is everybody's problem,'' She states.

''Evelyn I appreciate saving my life and all but when I sign on I agreed to take you out there and to bring you back. And I have done that. End of job, end of story contract determinated,'' he yells to her. That was a bit too harsh Rick.

''Is that all I am to you contract?'' She asks hurt.

''You can either tag along with us of you can stay here and try save the world. What's it gonna be?'' He asks her.

''I'm staying,'' she states.

''Fine,'' he tells her

''Fine,'' she agrees.

''Fine,'' he says as he takes my hand the hurt hand and drags me with him.

''Fine,'' she yells back at us.

''Fine,'' Rick simply says as he opens the door and pushes me through it.

We walk in the dead silence when I decided to bring my opinion out,

''You know Rick I think she's right. We should help her.''

''No. No more supernatural mumbo jumbo to us. We have done a lot of stuff but never this,'' he says to me. Don't have to tell me.

''Well there's always first time for everything,'' I say to him.

''No,'' he simply states as he stands in front of me, '' Nikki I have lost tons of my friends, comrades, good people, almost my entire family. You're the only thing I have left in the world and I don't intend to lose you too,'' he says to me. When I look at him I see a little tears in his eyes.

I always thought that Rick was the strongest man alive but apparently all the loss we had had has taken a toll on him. I have never seen him this emotional.

''Don't worry you won't get rid of me that easily,'' I say the same thing to him as he said to me. We continue our walk to the bar.

When we get there we see an old drunk pilot walking to us. Hey isn't that Winston?

''Oh hey Winston,'' Rick says as we pass him.

''You know O'Connell ever since the end of the great war there hasn't been a single challenge worthy of a man like me,'' he says to us as we sit to the bar. Jonathan gives me a shot witch I swallow straight down. I have been feeling little under weather, like I would soon catch a cold, ever since we got back to Cairo.

Winston and Rick continue their chat while Jonathan gives Rick a shot and me a second one. Then Winston slaps our back and announces that he must go back to the airfield. He needs a job.

''So tell me has your sister always been…' Rick asks Jonathan

''Oh yeah always,'' He states. The Americans come to join us.

''We're all packed up but the damn boat doesn't leave till tomorrow,'' Henderson states to us.

''Tail set firmly between your legs I see,'' Jonathan smirks to them.

''Yeah you can talk you don't have some secret walking corpse after you,'' Henderson says.

''How's your friend?'' I ask Daniels

''He had his eyes and tong ribbed out. How would you be?'' He says as he stands up and leaves.

Jonathan keeps giving shots to us I refused after the third one. I'm really feeling sick now, I think I'm gonna throw up.

''Good luck to you,'' Henderson says to us. Then they take the shots and a second later they spit them out.

''What is it?'' I ask. They were devouring the shots few moments ago just fine. I see that all the customers of the bar had spit out their drinks.

''Sweet Jesus tasted like…'' Henderson starts only to be cut out by Rick who stand up and dropped his class.

''Blood,'' he says as we look at the fountain. The water's turned red.

'' And the rivers and the waters of Egypt ran red and were as blood,'' Jonathan repeats the first plaque from the bible. Rick looks around and says,

''He's here.'' We quickly run to find Evy. We find her walking on the garden with a pile of books in her hands.

''Oh Evelyn,'' Rick yells her. She turns around to see us.

''Oh so you're still here,'' she says to us. We laugh at that the Rick says to her,

''We've got problems.'' Then a huge thunder storm covers the sky. And fireballs start shooting from the sky. Another plaque. The fireballs Land on the courtyard and light plants and humans on fire. We ran along the roof terrace to stay safe from the fire. We see how the fire destroys a lot of Egypt's buildings.

Then all of a sudden we see Beni running down the stairs. But when he sees us he tries to climb up only to be caught by Rick.

''Hey. Beni you little stink worm where have you been?'' Rick asks him as he holds Beni on the wall. Then we hear a loud roar upstairs. Because of this Beni escapes but he's not important right now. We take our guns and run upstairs. I see my hand shaking a little. Not good.

We come to Burn's room finding him sucked dry and the mummy re-shaping getting a little more muscle over his rotten body. We point our guns at him but somehow I doubt they're going to work.

''We are in serious trouble,'' Rick says to us. As the mummy starts to come toward us we start shooting him. And unfortunately as I predicted the guns have little to no effect on him. He then throws Rick over to the just arrived Americans and Jonathan.

He then looks a t me and Evy and stars coming at us. He says something in Egypt which I don't understand a word. He then looks at me and starts talking to me. I don't understand. He sadly smiles (if you can call that smirk a smile) at me. He then leans on to Evy as to kiss her. Ew. We hear a piano being played and see a white cat there. When the mummy sees it, he gives a load roar and disintegrates as sand and flows away. After that my legs gave out on me and I sit on to the floor.

''We are in very serious trouble,'' Rick states as he sits up.

''No shit, what gave it away, Sherlock?'' I ask sarcastically.

Evy then leads us to the Cairo museum of antiques. She apparently works there. I can feel cold sweat on my back and neck and I shiver time to time. What's wrong with me.

''There's only one person I who can give us any answers,'' Evy says to us as she leads to the curator of the museum. When we got there we saw the leader of the hooded man from Hamunaptra. Everybody except me and Evy take out there guns.

''You,'' Evy yells.

''Ms. Carnahan, miss, gentleman,'' the curator says to us.

''What is he doing here?'' Evy asks. I don't really mind his presence.

''Do you really want to know or do you prefer to just shoot us?'' He asks sarcastically. After that statement Rick puts his gun away.

''After what I just saw I'm willing to go on a little faith here,'' he says.

We take a seat as the curator starts explaining the situation,

''We're a part of the ancient secret society called The Medjais. For over three thousand years we have guarded the city of the dead. Sworn men promised to do any and all to our power to stop high priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world.'' Wow.

''And now because of you we have failed,'' A young man who had introduced himself as Ardeth, said.

''And you think this justifies the killing of the innocent people?'' Evy ask stunned.

''To kill this creature. Let me think…'' the curator says

''…Yes,'' both he and Ardeth finish.

''Guestion. Why doesn't he like cats?'' Rick asks.

''Cats are the guardians of the underworld. He will fear them until he is fully regenerated,'' the curator answers.

''And then he will fear nothing,'' Ardeth says.

''And you know how he's gonna fully re-generated?'' Daniels asks.

''By killing everybody who opened that chest,'' Henderson says in a calm voice.

''And sucking them dry, that's how,'' Daniels says panicking.

''Jonathan stop playing with that,'' I say to him when he plays with a bow behind me. My vision starts to get a pit blurry.

''When I saw him alive in Hamunaprta he called me Anck-su-namun and just now in Mr. Burns's premises he tried to kiss me. And he calls Nikki Suhra,'' Evy says.

''He does?'' I ask. I didn't know he called me something since I don't speak Egypt.

''Yes Shura means flower in Egypt and he has called you his beautiful flower a couple of times,'' Evy explains to me. That information gets shivers go down my spine, more that there already was. Rick and to my surprise Ardeth looked very disturbed for this information.

''It was because of his love for Anck-su-namun he was cursed. Even after three thousand years he's still in love with her. But I have no idea who Suhra is,'' the curator answers.

''Yes well that's very romantic but what does it got to do with me?'' Evy asks.

''Perhaps he will once again try to raise her from the death,'' Ardeth says to the curator.

''Yes. And it appears he's already chosen his human sacrifice,'' the curator says as he and Ardeth look Evy.

''Bad luck old mum,'' Jonathan says.

''This just gets better and better,'' I say quietly.

''On the contrary it may give us the time what we need to kill the creature,'' the curator says. Then I look at Ardeth who's looking up.

''And we will need all the help we can get. His powers are growing,'' he says. I look at the ceiling window and see the moon blocking the sun. An eclipse?

''And he stretch forth his hand towards the heavens and there was darkness trough out the land Egypt,'' Jonathan says. Man has he learned the bible from cover to cover.


	10. Mummy's here

**Mummy's here**

Later back at the hotel Evy was phasing around trying to figure out what to do. My vision has gotten more often blurry since we came back to the hotel.

''We must stop him from regenerating. Who opened that chest?'' Evy asked from the Americans.

''Well there was me and Daniels here oh and Burns of course,'' Henderson said

''And that Egyptologist fellow,'' Daniels adds.

''What about our buddy Beni?'' Rick asks.

''No he scrammed out of there before we could open the damn thing,'' Daniels explains.

''Yeah he was the smart one,'' Henderson adds.

''Beni. Smart. There are the two words I never imagined to hear in the same sentence.'' I say as I hold my head to stop the dizzy spells.

''Yeah that sounds like Beni,'' Rick says.

''We must find the Egyptologist and bring him back at the safety before the creature can get to him,'' Evy says.

''Right. She stays here. You four come with me,'' Rick says to us. That's when then complains started. Evy didn't want to stay here and the guys didn't want to go. I could see on Rick's face that he really wasn't in the mood right now.

He then took Evy on his shoulder while she was demanding and answer for his actions. She even called Jonathan and me to help.

''Sorry but he's a pit…tall,'' Jonathan said.

''I have learned the hard way not to cross paths with Rick,'' I tell her as I hold myself up by the doorframe. He then threw her on her bed and locked the door while she was on the other side banging the door. He takes Daniels by the collar and says,

''This door doesn't open. She doesn't come out, and no one goes in. Right?''

''Right,'' Daniels assures.

''Right?'' He then asks Henderson

''Right,'' he also assures. Rick then gives the key to Daniels and stars walking to the door.

''Let's go Nikki, Jonathan,'' he says to us. I start following as straight as I can but Jonathan wasn't done complaining,

''Oh I thought I could just stay here…'' he tries

''Now,'' me and Rick say together. Rick can't really do this alone and even though I'm there I'm really no help in my current condition, even if I don't tell it to anyone.

''Yeah right, we just go rescue the Egyptologist,'' he finally 'agrees'.

We go to the Egyptologist's office and find who else but Beni going through the Egyptologist's stuff.

''Well, well, well. Let me guess spring cleaning?'' Rick asks him sarcastically. Beni then tries to run away but Rick craps the chair and throws it at Beni who falls down.

''Nice shot,'' Jonathan compliments.

''He always has a nice shot,'' I tell him. My vision is once again all blur and I only see the shapes of Rick and Beni. Rick then goes to Beni.

''Oh Beni you felled down. Here let me help you up,'' Rick says as he picks him up by the collar and slams him to the wall, ''you came back from the desert with a new friend didn't you Beni?'' He then asks.

''What friend? You're my only friends,'' he says to us.

''We are? Last time I checked you left _us_ to die,'' I say to him. At least I hope it was him. Rick then punches Beni on to the table.

''What the hell are you doing with the creep? Huh, Beni. What's in it for you'' he asks.

''It is better to be the right hand of the devil than in his path. As long as I serve him I'm an immune,'' he tells us. That's when Rick picks him up and slams him to the wall once again.

''Immune for what?'' Rick asks him. He then speaks in Hungarian which we don't understand.

''What did you say?'' Rick asks him.

''I don't want to tell you, you just hurt me some more,'' he answers. Rick then brings him to the middle of the room.

''What are you looking for? And try not to lie to me'' he asks and lifts him so he almost touches the ceiling fans.

''The book. The black book from Hamunaptra. He wants it bad. He says to me it would be its weight in gold,'' he says scared. My vision starts to get little better and I can see his humorous face.

''What does he want the book for?'' Jonathan asks

''Oh come on I don't know,'' Beni tries to lie. But the Rick just lifts him up higher. ''Something about bringing his dead girlfriend back to life, but that's all he just wants the book I swear just the book I swear. And your sisters. But other than that…'' he says but then we hear a loud scream outside. Beni then hits Rick on the chest and jumps out of the window.

We look out the window and see a hooded figure standing above the dry corpse of the Egyptologist. He then turns to our way to reveal the creature whose features are now much more clearly within our sight although they are still pretty rotten. And he's holding the book in his hands. He then sends a loft of flies out of his mouth to us. We then close the window.

''That's two down two to go,'' Rick says to us.

''Then they come to Evy and Nikki,'' Jonathan says.

''Me? Why me. I understand Evy but why me?'' I ask as I was on my knees on the floor.

''I don't want to find out,'' Rick says to me and helps me up. We then start running (at least I try to run) back to the hotel.

We run to the hotel room only to find Henderson's dry body on the wall. Rick the slams the door open. We find Evy trying to get the creature off of her.

''Hey get your ugly face off of her,'' Rick yells to the creature while Evy tries to stand up and get away from him. The creature then says something to Rick and starts to walk to him when Rick rises the Evy's cat.

''Look what I got?'' Rick says to the creature. His clearly frighten by the cat and once again disintegrates to sand and leaves. The strong wind knocks me to the wall and now my head is really dizzy and it's hurting really bad.

''You're alright?'' Rick asks Evy

''Well not sure,'' Jonathan answers to us. We just look at him. Really even I'm more hurt that he is and I'm not complaining.

We find Daniels down at the bar and after the quick brief what has happed we all drive to the museum once again. We find the curator and Ardeth and make our way to the upstairs of the building.

''Yes well according to legend the black book the Americans found in Hamunaptra is supposed to bring people back from the dead. Until now it was I wasn't willing to believe,'' Evy explains to us.

''Well believed sister that's what brought our buddy back to life,'' Rick said to her

''Yes and I'm thinking that if the black book can bring dead people to life…'' she says until Rick interrupts her,

''…then maybe the golden book can kill him.''

''That's the myth. Now we just have to find where the gold book is hidden,'' she continues. Then we hear a strange noise outside. We go to the window and see a big herd of people covered in boils. Then we're all some sort of a trance since they were all repeating the name 'Imhotep' over and over again. I feel sick again and it's not cost by the image in front of me.

''Last but not least my favorite plaque boils,'' Jonathan says to us.

''They have become his slaves. So it has begun, the beginning of the end,'' Ardeth says.

''Not quite yet it hasn't. Come on,'' Evy says to us. We went to the big stone tablet filled with hieroglyphs. Evy started reading them trying to find the hiding place of the gold book. Me and Ardeth kept guard the door.

I try to hold myself up by keeping my hands on the rail but I can see myself shivering and I feel really cold, my head hurts and the dizziness is not going away anymore. What's happening? I'd be lying if I'd say I'm not scared.

''This was not what I imagined to happen when me and Rick got to Hamunaptra the first time,'' I say to Ardeth and try to laugh but it hurts my chest really bad and I have to fake a cough to cover it.

''You were there too?'' He asks unbelieving

''Yeah. It was Rick's idea to join the French legion. None of this would have happened if me and Rick weren't so adventurous. I mean me and Rick have managed to do all kind a stuff back in the past.'' I tell him. Even talking hurts now.

''Well all I have ever done is trained and after the training guarded the city of the dead,'' he says to me

''You need to get out more often,'' I say to him and smile.

''Never had a reason to go out,'' he explains

''Never?'' I ask. Stop talking now it hurts, my head keeps screaming to me. But I just keep talking like it's nothing.

''Never. But now I may have,'' he says and then he looks at me. I think this may be a totally crazy but we're probably gonna die anyway so what the heck. I kiss him on the mouth again but this time it's not to get him off me. I then pull out and see his surprised face,

''Something to remember me for if I happen to die,'' I say to him which right now feels like it's gonna happen soon. We then hear Evy starting to talk behind us,

''According to Bembridge scholars the golden book of Amun-Ra is located inside the statue of Anubis,'' she tells us.

''That's where we found the black book,'' Daniels says.

''Exactly,'' Evy says

''Looks like the old boys from Bembridge were mistaken,'' Jonathan says.

''Yes they mixed the books up. Mixed up where they were buried. So if the black book is inside the statue of Anubis then The Golden Book must be inside…'' Evy tells us just when the door was pushed open. We look downstairs and see all the people running in.

''Faster Evy,'' I yell at her. Ow that hurt really badly. My throat is burning and my chest feels like somebody is squeezing me. My breath becomes vaguely labored like it's a real work out just to breath, which it is.

''Patience is a virtue,'' she says.

''Not right now it isn't,'' Rick says to her.

''I think I'm going to go get the car started,'' Jonathan says as he runs away. Great help he is.

''I've got it. The golden book of Amun-Ra is at Hamunaptra inside the statue of Horus. Take that Bembridge scholars,'' Evy says to us clearly proud of herself. Does she have some sort of grudge against the Bembridge.

''Great now let's go,'' Rick says to us as he takes Evy's hand and Ardeth craps mine. Good thing too my body is slowly starting to ache all over and if somebody wouldn't have given me a push I wouldn't have been able to start moving.

We run outside where Jonathan has started the car. We run to the car Daniels and Jonathan saying together how we should get out of there.

Beni then comes out of the museum yelling to Imhotep that we were escaping.

''You're gonna get yours Beni you hear me, you're gonna get yours,'' Rick yells at Beni. Then Imhotep's slaves start chasing us. We ride through the market place when Jonathan suddenly stamps the break. There were another heard of slaves in front of us.

''Jonathan step on the gas,'' I yell at him even though it hurts like hell, put he doesn't respond. Then Rick steps on the gas.

''Hang on,'' he yells as we drive through the herd. Some of them manage to crap the car and hanging on. I try to punch couple of guys and shoot one not impressively but I hit anyway. The one craps my throat and I can't get a punch on him since he is behind me. My throat feels like it's on fire and I can't breathe anymore. Just when my vision starts to get black I feel the hand loosening on my throat. I look and see that Ardeth had punched him out of the car.

''Are you alright?'' he the asks me

''Yeah, never felt better,'' I say the most utter lie ever and I rub my neck. Then couple of them crap Daniels and pull him out of the car. Unfortunately we can't stay and help him.

Few feet away Jonathan manages to drive straight to the hydrant. We get out of the car and try to run away but the slave's corner us. Then they give way to Imhotep who now is fully regenerated and is walking straight to us.

''It's the creature. He's fully regenerated,'' the curator tells us. The Imhotep starts talking in Egypt to us.

''Come with me my princess, it is time to make you mine forever,'' Beni translates.

''For all eternity idiot,'' Evy corrects him. Then Imhotep speaks again.

''Take my hand and I will spare your friends,'' Beni translates this time correctly.

''Oh dear. If you got any bright ideas…'' Evy says looking at us

''I'm thinking I'm thinking,'' Rick assures her

''Let's think something fast because if he turns me into a mummy you're the first I'm coming after,'' Evy tells to him. She then starts walking to Imhotep. Ardeth has to hold Rick not to go after her. I feel too weak to even lift a finger whether alone hold Rick in his place.

''No,'' he says

''Don't he still has to take me to Hamunaprta to perform the ritual,'' Evy assures him.

''She's right live today, fight tomorrow,'' Ardeth says to Rick. Then Imhotep starts talking again.

''I need you to come with me my beautiful flower. Let us be family once again,'' Beni translates.

''Who me?'' I ask shocked. Imhotep then speaks in a tender voice and reaches his hand toward me.

''Come my sister let me make up my past to you. I can see you are not feeling well, let me help you. I felt you touch my remains back then and I fear you have been poisoned by the venom the _Medjais _put on me,'' Beni translates.

''Oh god,'' I whisper. Poisoned that's why I feel like crab. I look and see Rick, Ardeth and even the curator looking at me like they've never seen me before. ''it's not like I have a choice does it?'' I say not anyone specifically. I wobbly take his hand and that's when Rick has to hold Ardeth not to come after. I'll see Rick looking at Evy and me and Ardeth looking at me.

''I'll be seeing you again,'' Rick says to Imhotep. He then starts leading us out of there. I feel finally my consciousness left me and I feel slipping to the utter darkness. Before I pass out I hear Imhotep shout something that makes Evy yell at him and squirming out of his touch.

That's when I black out.


	11. Hamunaptra again

10\. Hamunaptra again

Ardeth's POV

I can't believe I let him take her. After all my training I couldn't protect the one thing I wanted to protect the most. And I can't believe she was poisoned and I didn't notice. Why didn't she say anything?

I can still see her being lifted to the creatures arms after she apparently passed out. The thought of that creatures arms touching her. It will haunt me forever. I can see how everything also bothers O'Connell.

After Dr. Bey sacrificed himself we headed to the royal air force of Giza. O'Connell say there's his old friend who can help us back to Hamunaptra to save Nikki and Ms. Evelyn and stop The creature.

''Morning Winston,'' O'Connell says to an old man drinking tea in the middle of the dessert, ''Oh a word,'' O'Connell then adds. He then explains the situation to the man named Winston. Apparently he's retired army pilot and he, O'Connell and Nikki go way back.

''So what's your little problem got to do with his majesty's royal air force,'' he asks.

''Not a damn thing,'' O'Connell answers to him. After that he looks surprised of O'Connell's outburst.

''Is it dangerous?'' He asks like if he's wishing it to be.

''Well you probably won't live through it,'' O'Connell simply replies.

''My Jo you really think so?'' He asks.

''Well everybody else we've pump into has died, why not you,'' the man named Jonathan says.

''What's the challenge there?'' He asks from O'Connell

''Save the damsels in distress, kill the bad guy, save the world,'' O'Connell answers like it would be that easy. And I don't think Nikki would appreciate to be called damsel even though she is in really bad shape. The pilot then laughs and says

''Winston Havelock, at your service, sir.'' He then leads us to his plane. Unfortunately it's just two-seated so I and Jonathan are tied to the wings.

By the looks of his flying Winston appears to be bit rusty since he can't keep the plane flying straight. I then hear O'Connell whistle and yell to me,

''How're you doing?'' But I don't answer. We then see a sandstorm and it's bigger than normally so it must be the creature. We then see three people fly out of it. That must be Nikki and Ms. Evelyn.

We see all of them standing down there and the creature is there also. The creature starts a huge sandstorm and it's after us. Winston tries to outfly the storm but the storm catches us and we are swallowed by it.

Then suddenly the storm is out. I don't know what cost it but a good thing it did. I don't think our pilot could manage to keep our plane in the air much longer in that storm. But then our plane gets on fire and me have to pull emerge landing.

The plane is totally in pieces. We get up and I hear Jonathan complaining something about lack of help. I take the riffle that was attached to the plane.

''Winston. Hey Winston'' O'Connell says to the pilot but he doesn't answer. O'Connell checks his pulse and by the look on his face there isn't any. Then the whole plane starts to sink.

''Quick sand get back,'' I yell at them. We walk further from the plane and watch as it sinks with our pilot in it. We then start walking toward Hamunaptra.

Nikki's POV

I wake up and see myself being held up by Evy. I look at her and ask,

''Where are we?''

''In Hamunaptra,'' Evy answers. I try to walk without Evys help but fall down miserably. I feel really cold even if the sun is burning hot on the desert, my whole body aches and my breathing is really coarse. I think I'm gonna die. The thought alone is surprisingly peaceful. No more pain.

Imhotep leads us through the chambers. He looks awfully confident. Evy helps me walk behind him and Beni walks behind us.

''Get moving,'' he says to us and points the gun at us. When I get my hand on that little rat he's going to regret he was ever born. That is if I'm still alive to do it.

''You know nasty little fellows such as yourself always get their come uppins,'' Evy says to him. He first start laughing then he ask seriously,

''They do?''

''Yes. Always,'' she confirms. We then start following Imhotep.

We then hear a shot and I know it must be Rick and the others. Apparently Evy has the same idea as she says,

''O'Connell.'' Imhotep the takes some dust in his hand and plows it to the wall. He says something in Egypt and the pictures on the come life. We back down a little.

''Bembridge scholars never wrote about this,'' Evy simply says. Imhotep then says something to me which I don't still understand.

''What did he say?'' I coarsely whisper to Evy. It hurts so much.

''Do not be frighten my flower they will never hurt you,'' she translated.

''Is that supposed to make me feel better?'' I sarcastically ask. The mummies then bow to Imhotep and he bows back. He then says something and points some direction.

''Now what did he say?'' I ask again. I seriously need to start learning ancient Egypt. And to keep my mouth shut when it clearly is hurting so much.

''He told them to kill them and wake up the others,'' She answers.

''That's not good,'' I state which she nod. I see Imhotep taking some bottle from the shelf next to him and adding something in it. He then comes to us and lifts my chin up. I try to move away but my body is failing me and I feel my strength leave me. He pours the liquid down my throat and I feel my eyes closing. Is this my long awaited death?

That was my last thought before I pass out again.

Ardeth's POV

We come to the chamber and O'Connell shoots one of the mirrors so that we could have a light. When the room is lighted I can't believe my eyes. This is the treasure chamber of the fallen kings. It is huge. I can hear Jonathan's loss of words as he doesn't really know what to since he simply makes some noises that don't mean anything. We then start walking down the stairs.

''Can you see?'' Jonathan asks

''Yeah'' O'Connell answers

''Can you believe?'' Jonathan asks again

''Yeah,'' O'Connell answers again

''Can we just…'' Jonathan starts

''No,'' O'Connell says firmly. I agree these treasures are not ours to take. We then hear a sound right behind us and when we turn we see a mummies coming through the floor.

''Who the hell are these guys?'' O'Connell asks

''Priests. Imhotep's priests.'' I answer to him

''Alright then,'' he says as we start shooting at them. We keep shooting them but there are just too many of them. We back away from the chamber to the corridor and keep shooting them. Then I hear Jonathan saying,

''There he is. Hello Horus old boy.'' O'Connell the gives his shotgun to me as he starts dig his bag. In the meantime I keep shooting. He then pulls a stick of dynamite out. He uses my cheek to light up the match and the he lighted the dynamite and says

''Time to close the door,'' as he throws the dynamite to the door. We then take cover as the dynamite plows up. The O'Connell and Jonathan try to open up the hatch so they can take the Book of Amun-Ra while I load the gun. We then hear a sound of mummies on the next corridor.

''Man these guys just won't quit do they?'' O'Connell says.

''Keep digging,'' I say as I go shoot the mummies. Then I hear their chasps so I presume they found the book.

''The book of Amun-Ra,'' I hear Jonathan say. Then I realize my gun has run out of bullets. I turn to look at them and say to them,

''Save the girls, kill the creature.'' As I charge toward the mummies. I have to do this it is for the sake of Nikki, I pray in my heart that she doesn't die from the poison, and the world. I then see O'Connell light up another dynamite but for some reason he doesn't throw it.

''What are you waiting for? Get out!'' I yell at them as the mummies make me back further from them. I then hear the dynamite plow and the all I hear are the screams of the mummies.


	12. Live or die

11\. Live or die

Nikki's POV

I wake up and to my surprise I don't hurt anymore. My breathing is normal and I can see clearly now. Did Imhotep cure me? Why would he do that?

I then look and see that my hands have been tied up behind me. Oh for Jesus Christ. I look up and see Evy chained on the table and that there's a mummy beside her. Oh oh. I reach for my pocket for my pocketknife that I knew was always there. I get it and start cutting the ropes. I hear a small moan and see that Evy's also waking up.

''Evy don't look at your left,'' I yell so that she doesn't look at the mummy. I feel so good that I once again have my strong voice back.

''What,'' She says and looks to the left. When she sees it she starts screaming as I predicted. I'm almost ready with the ropes. I look up and see the mummies make a circle around the table Evy and the other mummy is. Come on Nikki, I urge myself.

Imhotep comes with the black book in his hands. He looks at the mummy and says something at it. That's when Evy starts yelling,

''O'Connell! Jonathan!'' I think they're busy. The mummies around starts saying something and start bowing. That's when something emerges from the pool next to me. It goes straight to the mummy next to Evy. I've almost cut off the ropes. Then I hear a horrible scream and right behind an Evy's scream. I look up and see that the mummy next to her has come to life.

Then Imhotep is next to Evy with a knife in his hand. He raises it as to stab it through Evy. I finally get the robe cut and I run to Imhotep and take his hand so that he doesn't get to kill Evy. He looks at me surprised and simply pushes me off. I stumble a bit and just when I'm about to charge at to him again I hear Jonathan's voice,

''I found it Evy, I found it'' he says hold a heavy looking book in his hands. Oh what I sight to my sore eyes.

''Shut up and get me out of here Jonathan,'' Evy yells at him, ''open the book Jonathan; it's the only way to kill him. You have to open the book and find the inscription,'' Evy advices him.

''I can't open it. It's locked or something. We need the key Evy,'' he yells.

''It's inside his robes,'' Evy tells to Jonathan. Jonathan then runs away with the book as Imhotep walks towards him. I run to Evy and try picking the chains with my pocketknife.

''You're okay,'' Evy says

''Yeah I know. Let's continue this reunion after we get out of here, shall we?'' I say in which she just nods.

Then Rick jumps out and cuts one of the chains holding Evy. Then mummies start attacking at us. Rick wields his new sword and I just try to keep them away by simply punching them. Oh god how I've missed this during my sickness.

''What took you so long?'' I ask Rick

''Sorry we had a little traffic jam in our hands. You're okay, '' he says.

''A siple poison isn't going to keep me from fighting. Where's Ardeth?'' I ask

''We had to split up,'' Rick states. We punch, kick and hit the mummies and it looks like we're winning. When all the mummies were down Rick turns to Evy and says,

''Mummies.'' I just roll my eyes. Just when he's about to cut Evy's other chain something craps his leg and falls him down. I look and see a half of the mummy holding his leg and other one starts to keep him still as one whole one tries to squash him with a big stone tablet. I try to run to him but he cuts the mummy's legs and makes it to fall down with the tablet.

I kick the mummy holding Rick's leg and Rick gets the other one off of him. He then helps Evy out. We hear Jonathan starting to read the book and just when we're about to get out of there a herd of mummy soldiers come at us.

''Where does these guys come from?'' I ask.

''Oh yeah this just keeps getting better and better,'' Rick says.

''Do something Jonathan,'' Evy tells Jonathan.

''Me?'' He says

''You can command them,'' Evy tells him.

''You've got to be joking,'' he says.

''Does this look like a time to be joking?'' I ask him

''Finish the inscription on the cover and then you can control them,'' Evy explains. Jonathan the leaves hopefully to read the book. We back away from the soldiers. Then the female mummy attacks Evy. She runs away from her as we prepare to fight off the other mummies.

''Rick if we die here I'll kill you,'' I say my trademark farce.

''Feel free,'' he answers. He the yells as loud as he can at the mummies who yell back much louder.

''Uh uh,'' he says and graps my hand as we run away. We run inside the chamber trying to get away. Rick the graps a robe and cuts it so we rise up as the mummies stay down. Even mummies can't fly. We run to the corridor but decide to change the way as the mummy soldiers are there also.

We run down the stairs and when we turn around and don't see anything we're taken aback. We then turn around and see the soldiers right in front of us. Rick starts to fight them but for me I keep running since I don't have any weapon.

I run away couple soldiers on my tail. I hear Jonathan yell something from the distance and Evy answering but that's all as I'm too focused on running for my life. I then run straight to the big statue and lean against it. I close my eyes just like back at the legion. The mummies are just about to strike when Jonathan finishes the inscription. I look up and see the blades frozen just above my head.

They then move to position and wait commands from Jonathan. I hear Imhotep yell something at them but they won't obey. I hear Jonathan giving them a command which I presume to be to destroy the female mummy. The soldiers go to her and… well… kill her, if you can say that seeing she's already dead.

I see Imhotep holding Jonathan by the throat and Rick slashing straight through Imhotep's hand. Jonathan and the hand fall down. Ew. He then throws Rick away by the collar. I run to him and try to help him up. Imhotep comes to us and simply pushes me away and graps Rick. Why doesn't he try to hurt me? He tries to hurt everyone else.

I then run to Jonathan and Evy who are ready to read the book.

''Keep him busy,'' Evy yells to Rick.

''No problem,'' he yells back. Evy the opens the book and turns the pages to find the right one.

''Hurry Evy, hurry,'' me and Jonathan say.

''You're not helping,'' Evy says. Just when Imhotep is about to kill Rick Evy yells,

''I got it. Gagish mol, gagish mal,paradus, paradus,'' We'll see a ghost carriage come down the stairs and they go straight through Imhotep. He ties to catch it but it disappears. We the back away and Rick graps his sword.

''I thought you said it was gonna kill him,'' Rick says as Imhotep starts coming at us. Rick slashes his sword through him and to some reason this time he bleeds.

''He's mortal,'' Evy tells us. Then that means that blow will kill him. Hopefully for good this time.

He backs away into the pool where he starts to decompose once again. He looks up at us and yells something before he is totally sunken in.

'' ´Death is only the beginning´,'' Evy translates. Then the walls start to sink down.

''Time to go,'' Rick states. We run and then Jonathan falls down dropping the book in the pool.

''You lost the book, Jonathan you lost the book,'' Evy says shocked.

''Come on,'' we all say to her as we continue running. We run to the treasure chamber and that's when Jonathan stops

''Could we just…'' he says to us

''No Jonathan,'' we say as we drack him out of there. We manage to get out of there but then we hear a shout behind us,

''O'Connell, O'Connell,'' we see Beni trying to get to us. Rick tries to help him but the wall closes on him.

''Goodbye Beni,'' me and Rick say together. We continue our running since the place about to collapse underneath us.

We come outside and we run between the pillars that fall down. Run, run, run. That was all in my mind right now. We run to the desert to safety and watch as the lost city of Hamunaptra plows up. Finally we can catch our breath with in at ease. Then Jonathan yells and makes us all shout. We look and see Ardeth, tired but alive.

''Ardeth you made it,'' I say to him as Jonathan keeps rubbing his chest.

''Oh thank you, thank you very much,'' Jonathan says sarcastically.

''You have earned a respect of me and my people,'' Ardeth tells us.

''Yes well it was nothing,'' Jonathan says to him.

''May Allah smile up on you always,'' Ardeth says to us. He the kisses his knuckles and touches his forehead

''And yourself,'' Jonathan says.

''It's good you're alright. We will meet again,'' Ardeth then says to me

''Don't worry I know,'' I answer to him. He then leaves with his camel.

''Yes, anytime,'' Jonathan says

''Stay out of trouble,'' Rick adds.

''He's just leaving us here. Well I guess we go home empty handed. Again,'' Jonathan says. I pat him on the shoulder as a comfort. But secretly I smirk at him. Oh if only you knew.

''I wouldn't say that,'' Rick says as he looks at Evy.

''Oh please,'' Jonathan says as Evy and Rick share their first kiss.

''I guess you won't get rid of us,'' I say to Jonathan and ruffle his hair in a playful manner.

''How about you darling, would you like a little kissy wissy,'' he says to the camel but when he smells the camels breath he changes his mind. I laugh at him. Oh life is going to be very interesting from now on. Not a one bit dull.

I can't help but to smile. Rick rides Evy on his lap, Jonathan rides next to me and I ride looking at the setting sun and wonder what life will bring at us next.

New adventure is always waiting on the horizon.

**The end!**


End file.
